The Breat Of My Little Boys Heart
by lenebraes
Summary: 16 year old Miley has a baby boy with a serious illness. When a new boy comes into her life she'll have to gain trust in him and try to open her heart again while taking care of her baby boy and dealing with her dad.


Mileys POV:

I heard my alarm clock go off. As always strict on 7am. I opened my eyes and sat straight up stretching myself a bit. After a minute I walked over to the crib of my little boy. Yes, my little boy whos 9 months old. My heart got warm when I heard him breathing. I slowly picked him up and laid him down on my bed between my legs that were now crossed. I looked over at him when he softly smiled and giggled at me. My heart melted by his cuteness. But then every day I had to face the truth. The truth about getting pregnant at the age of 15 and becoming a mom at 16. You would think that everything would be ok. Sure 16 is young but there are more girls who become a parent at that age. Sadly I didnt have the luck to get a healthy little boy. My little boy named Ryan came into the world 2 months early. What cost him a weak heart. I once again looked over at my little boy who was now having trouble to breath. I softly stroke his stomach as I opened my night drawer and took out a tube. I turned back to him and slowly took the old tube out of his nose what made him cry. This moment always broke my heart. I softly picked him up and stroke his back holding back the tears that I was forming. Why did my little baby boy have to suffer so much? I kept stroking his back while rocking him until he calmed down again. If he wouldnt calm down things could get worse. I laid him back down on his back and wiped his cute little nose to make sure his nose doesnt infect. As I threw the napkin in the trashcan next to my bed I slowly opened the plastic package that kept the tube sterile. I first tickled him a bit to let him laugh a bit and then slowly brought the new tube in his little nose putting tape on it so it wont come off. I connected the tube to a machine what made extra oxygen. He immediately smiled at me what made me smile back at him. He soon got more energy and started to reach his arms out to me and I picked him up again rubbing his back. At the moment everything was still ok. But that wouldnt last. His heart is about to give in soon, it could take months but it could also come really fast. If I wanted to safe my little boy he needed to get surgery and get a new heart. I wanted to give him that so bad. Sadly I dont have the money for it. I work in a restaurant after school until 10 in the evening. I started working there since the day I knew Ryan needed a new heart. But I still didnt earn enough money. Every evening I would count the money I earned coming to the conclusion that I still didnt have enough. My mom and dad gave me some extra money at times they could. I slowly laid him back down in his crib getting ready for school. As I was getting ready my mom came in as usual to help me feed Ryan. I quickly put my hear in a messy ponytail when I walked out the bathroom and walked over to my mom giving her a morning kiss.

"Morning mom."

She wrapped her arms around me looking really tired as I did the same. After a while we pulled away and she looked at me.

"Hows he doing baby girl?"

"Hes in a good mood this morning. He didnt cry that much when I changed the tube."

She smiled at me while nodding.

"Thats good. Hopefully the feeding will go just as well."

I smiled at her nodding soft hoping the same. My mom always helped me just in case Ryan would get trouble breathing while eating so we could both make sure he was ok because the first time it happened I panicked out. Ever since that day my mom joined me. I rearranged my whole room so I could be able to do everything in here, feeding, changing, playing with him. My grandparents helped me pick out all the things I needed because they felt sorry for me when I told them the news about Ryans heart . Theyve spend every penny they had just to help me out. I love my grandparents they never judged me for the fact that I got pregnant. Theyre more mad at the fact that Im not pushing Mitchel, the father enough to see his son. Why should I? He left me the second he knew I was pregnant even known he was the one who wanted to go to the next level. I wasnt ready but he threatened to leave me if I didnt gave in and as stupid as I was I gave in and where am I now? He still left me. He made it pretty clear that if I kept Ryan I didnt have to expect anything from him. I was sinking away in my own thoughts when my mom slowly shook my shoulder.

"Miley, are you thinking about Mitchel again?"

She knew me too well. Well yeah, I always ended up thinking about Mitchel when I looked at Ryan. I looked over at my mom and sighed.

"You know me too well mom."

"He doesnt deserve your sadness Miley. You need to focus on Ryan."

"I know mom but why did he have to be so hard on me?"

"When the time is right youll find a true man for you Miley. Now your little man needs you."

I looked down knowing she was right but still. I looked up again.

"I dont know if Ill ever be able to fall in love again mom."


End file.
